


rewrite the stars

by nerdstreak unfinished (NerdStreak)



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdStreak/pseuds/nerdstreak%20unfinished
Summary: In a kingdom far far away, a princess and a plumber have a destined meeting, but there’s a slight hitch…





	rewrite the stars

In the skies above Peach’s castle… a Paratroopa delivers a special letter!

“_ Dearest royalty, _

_ The Heartart Kingdom humbly requests the honor of your presence in our fair land, to celebrate and attend the marriage of her highness Princess Cerise Ruby Rosé and her fiancé, Prince Prong Volboni of the Luncheon Kingdom. Festivities will go on in our kingdom a week before the ceremony, and you are welcomed to stay in her highness’s castle, with one guest/attendant of choosing. _”

“A wedding!” Princess Peach exclaimed over the phone to Princess Daisy. “How exciting! And a celebration too! The two of them must be so excited to be married!”

“Yeah! Actually, me ‘n C go way back!” Daisy paused for a moment, halting the conversation. “Though, I haven’t heard from her in a while, and I’ve _never _really heard of this Prince Prong guy. But hey, I trust her, I’m sure they hit it off just fine! Anyway, since we’re allowed one guest, wanna bring along Mario and Luigi?”

“That’d be nice, I’ll ask them! See you soon!” Princess Peach hung up the call, then dialed the home of the Mario Brothers. “Hey Mario! Daisy and I were invited to a royal wedding and we were hoping you and Luigi would like to come as our guests!”

“Royal wedding? That sounds-a fantastic! When? Mhm? Mhm! Okie-dokie! We’ll see you then!” Mario then hung up the telephone.

“A wedding?” The green-clad man questioned, only overhearing half the conversation. “Who for?”

“It’s for a princess and prince in another kingdom! Eh, Heartart, I think it was? We’re-a going to be Peach an’ Daisy’s guests, and we’re-a stayin’ a whole week before the wedding.”

“Oh, okay! Sounds-a nice!”

And so they all prepared to leave for the Heartart Kingdom for the wedding in a month’s time.

One month later, in this faraway kingdom, in the early whispers of morning, a small, painterly Heartisan fellow purposefully walked through a colorful castle. Heartisans were quite small like Toads, though had paint brush-like hair. This one’s name was Paintsmore, the confidant and steward of this kingdom’s princess, whom he was about to awaken.

He went up to her chamber doors, and gave one a hearty knock. “Oh your highness! Today’s the day you greet your guests! Rise and shine, dear! I’ll be awaking your fiancé as well!”

Inside the room, a mass of pink, bedheaded hair rose from the similarly pink bedding it rested on to reveal a bleary-eyed young woman lying face down underneath: Princess Cerise. She stirred more with a stretch and drawn out yawn. However she still didn’t quite want to leave the comforts of bed. Such plush blankets made it so hard, darn them. Maybe sit up, a couple more stretches, slowly scooch to the edge of the big round bed, one more yawn… Okay, time to get ready.

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, a sleepy green man was abruptly awoken by his frantic twin brother tugging his comfy covers off.

“Weegee! Ya gotta get up, we’re-a headed to our-a flight soon!”

With a loud yawn, Luigi sat up and stretched, and with that was happily ready to get up. It was a good thing he packed last night--knowing Mario, he was probably still packing a few last minute things. All he had to do was get dressed, and so he did.

Once the bros were ready, they headed to the kingdom airport to meet with the princesses and catch their flight.

Meanwhile, Cerise put the final touch on her look: a rose gold crown atop her head, bejeweled with deep pink embellishments. Now she was absolutely ready to go out and greet her guests. A rather boisterous rumble in her stomach, however, convinced her to eat some breakfast first. People wouldn’t be arriving this early, right? She heard that her bakers were preparing some rather delectable donuts today…

After a few wonderfully fried and glazed treats, the first of the guests finally seemed to be arriving! She made her way to her castle’s throne room, where guests would meet, and sat on her own throne, patiently waiting. However, her fiancé was nowhere to be seen. No matter, she could still greet by herself for now.

A few miles away at the airport, the princesses and brothers arrived in the Heartart Kingdom, greeted at the terminal by a Heartisan, this one donning a light blue hue.

“Greetings esteemed royalty and guests!” she greeted. “I shall escort you four to the castle myself! You shall greet her and his highness in the palace’s throne room. Come now, to the limousine.”

A short drive over, they finally arrived at the castle itself, then were escorted inside through it’s halls.

_ Wowie, a princess I’ve never met before, _ Luigi pondered, _ I wonder what she’ll be like! _

Luigi didn’t have to wonder much longer, as when the four of them finally walked into the throne room to meet Princess Cerise, he was nearly stopped in his tracks. She… was beautiful. Clad in the softest pinks, with her long curly hair even donning the color. She was smaller than the other two princesses, even smaller than him. Delicate, like a rose. He was simply awestruck.

Once the princess greeted the others, she finally came up to him. Taking his hand in her dainty ones, Luigi finally came to his senses a bit, though still smitten.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr….”

“...Ah, L-Luigi! M-my name is-a Luigi, _ principessa _…!” Her voice was music to his ears, a bouncy lilt to her tone.

Cerise nodded, giving his hand a light shake, acknowledging him. “Luigi…” She then let go, facing all of them now. “My attendants will show you four to your room, one bed for each of you as you requested, Princess Peach.”

“Oh, why thank you!”

“Anytime, a friend of Daisy’s is a friend of mine.”

Just then, a tall man in white and silver, hurriedly strode into the throne room, announcing himself loudly, fixing the slick black hair on top of his gradiented head. “I’m here, dear, don’t start without me.” He then looked over to Mario and company. “Oh, guests already! Quite early, it seems.”

“Actually…” Cerise piped up, though was promptly interrupted.

“No matter! Punctuality is key! I am Prince Prong, but I’m sure you already knew that. I welcome you, dear princesses.” He took the hands of Peach and Daisy with hands made of silver, and planted kisses on both of them. The two awkwardly smiled and quietly thanked him, tugging their hands away.

Prong then took notice of Mario and Luigi standing beside them. “Ah, and… these are your plus ones, yes? They’re very… _ rustic _.”

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, confused. They weren’t quite sure how to take that, but Mario piped up anyway. “Ah, thanks… We’re-a quite grateful to be here. Right, Luigi?”

“Hm, o-oh, yeah! Weddings are always-a so nice!” Luigi politely smiled at the prince, and then… the beautiful princess again, who gently smiled back.

After a long silence and more scrutiny, Prong spoke again. “Quite. Well anyhow, your room, yes, chop chop.” His metal hands clinked together as he clapped to instruct the servants to escort them out.

Once in their room, it was silent for a moment until Daisy made an outburst. “THAT was Prince Prong?”

“Yeah, he seems-a kinda rude...” Luigi muttered.

Peach shrugged. “Maybe there’s a side of him that we haven’t seen with the princess…! I’d give him the benefit of the doubt!”

“Eh, I suppose,” Mario chimed in. “Well, we shouldn’t-a dwell on it too much, we’re only here for a week. What’s-a the first celebration tonight?”

“I think it’s a feast,” Daisy stated. “Made by the Luncheon Kingdom themselves of course!”

“Now that’s-a somethin’ I can get behind!” Mario couldn’t turn down a good meal. 

Until then, once everyone was settled in, they wandered around Heartart, taking in the sights.


End file.
